Silly Diary Entry
by Domia R. C
Summary: "Ayah, mungkin sudah seharusnya kau pergi ke panti jompo di Forget-Me-Not Valley," ucap Harris.


Ryuu: Permisi... =A="

Hikari: Selama- WAA! Author Ryuu-Samaaa!

Ryuu: Eh...Hikari...

Hikari: Author Ryuu-Sama kemana ajaaa? Aku kan kangen~

Ryuu: Ehehe~ Kesibukan sekolah~

Hikari: Ah! Author Ryuu-Sama ngapusiii...woo...

Ryuu: Hieh! Sopo sing ngapusi?

Hikari: Udah! Udah! Mau bikin fict apa nih? :

Ryuu: Humor. TANPA ROMANCE! NYAHAHAHA!

Hikari: Harris itu anaknya Mayor Thomas, ya...=A="

Ryuu: Let's start! Enjoy! Terinspirasi saat pagi-pagi baru bangun, lalu mikir fanfic yaoi, lalu...lalu...lalu kepikiran buat diary! =A=

**Silly Diary Entry**

**(c) Me**

_"Ayah, mungkin sudah seharusnya kau pergi ke panti jompo di Forget-Me-Not Valley," ucap Harris._

**Harris's POV**

Ah, seperti biasa. Hari tanpa kekriminalitasan (?) di desa yang damai ini. Sudah lama aku tidak menulis di buku laporan. Mungkin ada baiknya aku memeriksanya sekarang.

_**Spring 1, Year 1.**_

_Tidak ada tindak kriminal._

_Festival berjalan lancar._

_Ada orang pindahan; Claire Jaclairy._

_**Spring 2, Year 1.**_

_Tidak ada tindak kriminal._

_Orang misterius; Pedagang; Won._

"Musim semi, mari lanjutkan ke musim panas." ucapku sambil membalik lembaran-lembaran buku laporan tersebut.

"Cepat sekali kau membacanya, Harris." kata Kano.

"Cepat karena hanya ku tulis dua lembar," kataku.

"Hahaha, dasar pemalas!" kata Kano lagi.

"Pemalas apanya? Percuma saja kalau aku menulisnya setiap hari! Di desa ini hampir tidak pernah terjadi tindakan kriminal! Huh, _such a peaceful village,_" kataku mengelak dibilang pemalas oleh Kano.

Aku lekas membaca lembar selanjutnya.

_**Summer 1, Year 1.**_

_Tidak ada tindak kriminal._

_Festival berjalan lancar._

_Kai Sealodge kembali ke desa._

_**Summer 25, Year 1.**_

_Tidak ada tindak kriminal._

_"_Mari ke musim gugur," kataku sambil mengambil buku bertuliskan 'Laporan Harian Musim Gugur - Musim Dingin'

"Untuk apa sih, Ayah membuat dua buku laporan harian? Satu saja kan sudah cukup," kataku menggerutu.

"Mungkin karena dia mengira bahwa kau akan rajin menulis laporan harian," kata Kano lagi.

"Sudahlah, Kano. Tidak usah ikut campur dan urusi saja perjalanan fotografimu!" kataku. Sampai kapan orang ini akan ikut campur tentang laporan harian?

Aku mengusap buku laporan yang sudah lumayan berdebu dan usang. Namun, pandanganku tertuju pada suatu buku dengan _cover_ kulit. Buku yang tak pernah ku ketahui sebelumnya. Dan buku yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Aku menggeletakkan buku laporan harian

"Hei Kano, berikan aku pendapat tentang ini!" kataku sambil berusaha membuka kunci dari buku itu.

"Kau tidak mengizinkan aku untuk ikut campur dalam urusan laporan harianmu itu, kan?" tanya Kano.

"Ini bukan laporan harian! Lekas kesini!" perintahku. Kano lalu meletakkan kameranya di meja dan datang kearahku.

"Apa?" tanya Kano.

"Apakah buku ini milikmu?" tanyaku kepada Kano. Ia menggeleng.

"Dan siapa kira-kira pemilik buku ini?" tanyaku.

"Ibumu," kata si fotografer.

"Ibuku tidak tinggal disini, Tuan Fotografer!" kataku.

"Dan mungkin itu milik Ayahmu," kata Kano.

"Cerdas!" kataku lantang. "Ya! Mungkin buku ini milik Ayah! Tapi...buku apa ini?" kataku sambil sweatdrop.

"Diari?"

"Jurnal?"

"Buku Laporan Harian lainnya?"

"Diari." kataku setelah melihat buku itu terbuka.

"Whooow! _That's awesome, man! Your dad is a _gaulish _person_!" kata Kano sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"_Gaulish_ palelu peang! Ini mah salah gaul! (?) Udah ah! Coba kita baca!" kataku mengajak Kano membaca bersamanya.

_**Dear my lovely Jeanne,**_

"Jeanne?" tanya Kano. "Ibundamu?"

"Entah. Selingkuhannya!"

"Berani sekali, kau! Mungkin Jeanne nama diari-nya!"

"Hmm...Mungkin,"

_Ohoho! Tadi malam, ada gadis berambut pirang terdampar di pesisir pantai! namanya Claire! beuh! bening euuy~_

_"_WTF," kataku dan Kano bersamaan.

_Jika aku dapat mendapatkan Claire, gue _AWESOME_! Tapi sayangnya aku terlalu tampan untuk menduakan istriku...:/_

_Aku harus membiarkan para pemuda mendapatkan mereka, karena 20 tahun silam ini aku selalu mendapatkan gadis yang aku mau!_

"P-Playboy...=A=" kata Kano speechless.

"Selanjutnya! Selanjutnya!" tagih Kano.

_**Dear my lupli Jeanne~**_

_Hei! Hei! Aku baru memecahkan suatu misteri, bahwa Gray dan Cliff itu MAHO(1)! D_

_Kau tahu apa? Karena sepulang dari blacksmith, Gray ke orchard lalu pulang bersama Cliff dan berjalan memasuki inn! Gray seme(2)-nya, Cliff uke(3)-nya! Mungkin di inn, Cliff sudah di raep(4)...Uh, Cliff yang malang...=A=_

"Wow...Ayahmu mempunyai imajinasi yang sangat tinggi!" kata Kano.

"Dan mungkin dia seorang kaskuser(5) juga..."

"Ahaha! Bahasanya! MAHO!"

Aku hanya meringis.

"_All Hail Me_~ Tadaima, Kano! Harris!" kata Ayah yang seketika masuk. Dalam sekejap, aku dan Kano menyembunyikan diari Ayah yang kubaca tadi.

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan?" tanya Ayah.

"Ungg, rak buku ini hampir jatuh, jadi aku dan Harris menahannya," kata Kano sedikit berbohong.

"Uh, mungkin kita harus beli yang baru~" kata Ayah sambil berjalan riang menuju kursi kecil dan menyeruput tehnya.

"Psst. Harus kita apakan diari ini?" bisikku kepada Kano.

"Entah. Sini, saya sembunyikan." kata Kano.

-The Next Day-

_"Good morning! Rise and shine~_"

Terdengan senyap-senyap suara Ayah membangunkan aku dan Kano.

"Uhh...= ="

"Ayah...bersemangat sekali, sih?" kataku.

"YA! Karena hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan~ Dimana sinar matahari mencerahkan dunia ini~ Angin sejuk~ Dan-"

"Ayah, mungkin sudah seharusnya kau pergi ke panti jompo di Forget-Me-Not Valley," ucap Harris.

"Apa?"

"Panti jompo,"

"Ha?"

"P-a-n-t-i J-o-m-p-o,"

"Apa?"

"Lihatlah, kau sudah lumayan...uhm...tuli,"

"Tindakan yang berani, Harris." bisik Kano.

"Waktunya untuk pensiun?" tanya Ayah dengan polosnya.

Ah. Sial. Mengapa wajah Ayah harus begitu polos? =A="

"Uhmm, jadi...Kalau misalnya Ayah ke panti jompo...Ayah bisa bertemu Nyonya Romana, Bibi Nina dan Paman Gallen...Tapi kalau disini yaa..."

"Aku mau disini," kata Ayah dengan bibir dan kumis cemberut. (?)

"Baiklah, Ayah tetap menjadi Mayor saja disini," kataku.

"Yey!" kata Ayah. Begitu kekanak-kanakan.

-Next Day Again-

Selesai berpatroli, aku kembali pulang kerumah dan...

"Harris! Harris!" kata Kano.

"Oh, aku tersanjung kau menyambutku, Kano." kataku begitu percaya diri. =A=

"Aku tidak menyambutmu, tetapi diari Mayor Thomas hilang!" kata Kano.

Aku memandang Kano dengan tatapan Oh-Apakah-Kamu-Serius-Oh-Tidak-Ini-Terjadi. (?)

Aku dan dia mecari-cari disetiap inci dari rumah kita.

-Meanwhile at The Harvest Spirits' Hut-

**Normal POV**

"Khu khu khi~" (?)

_**Dear mai lopeli Jeanne~**_

_Lihat! Aku membohongi Kano dan Harris! Aku tidak tuli~ Aku juga tak ingin pergi ke panti jompo TT^TT_

_yah yah~ mudah-mudahan aku tetap disini dan menjabat menjadi mayor~ khu khu khi~_

"Harvest Spirit baru, budum!"

"Ya! Ya! Siapa namanya, budum?"

"Aku ngantuk, budum."

"Nappy, diamlah budum."

"Eeeh?" kata Mayor Thomas.

"Dengar! Dengar! Aku mayor kalian! Thomas!" kata Thomas.

"Uuuu! Harvest Spirit Thomas, budum!"

"Lihat! Warna pakaiannya sama dengan Chef, budum!"

"Uh! Thomas mencuri pakaianku, budum!"

_Oh! Oh! Jeanne! Aku terperangkap diantara mahluk-mahluk yang terus mengatakkan 'budum'! Ada apa ini?_

"Gaaaaah~!" Thomas-pun keluar dari pondok para Harvest Spirits.

-The Next Day lagi =A=-

"Harris!" kata Kano.

"Ada apa? Sudah ketemu diarinya?" tanya Harris.

"Sudah!" kata Kano.

"Mari kita baca!" kata Harris semangat.

_**Dear mai lopeli Jeanne~**_

_Lihat! Aku membohongi Kano dan Harris! Aku tidak tuli~ Aku juga tak ingin pergi ke panti jompo TT^TT_

_yah yah~ mudah-mudahan aku tetap disini dan menjabat menjadi mayor~ khu khu khi~_

_Oh! Oh! Jeanne! Aku terperangkap diantara mahluk-mahluk yang terus mengatakkan 'budum'! Ada apa ini?_

Kano menepuk pundak Harris.

"Ayahmu sudah gila, Harris." kata Kano.

"Kurasa kita harus membawanya ke Panti Nijiku. Panti jompo di _Forget-Me-Not Valley._" kata Harris.

"Ide yang bagus," ucap sang fotografer. Sang polisi pun mengangguk.

Setelah insiden (?) _Diary Entry _milik Thomas yang terakhir, Kano dan Harris membawanya ke Panti Nijiku.

Dan, seminggu kemudian, Harris dilantik menjadi Mayor ke-24 dari Mineral Town. =A="

**The end.**

Ryuu: Ah, Ryuu nggak pandai bikin humor...=A="

Hikari: Garing~ =w=

Ryuu: Sialan...

Hikari: Bener deh!

Ryuu: Yaudah...you don't mind to review, right? =A=

Hikari: Pada nggak mau review~ Readers, jangan review ya!

Ryuu: EH! ENAK AJAA! REVIEEEW! WAJIB! MESTI! KUDU! HARUS!

Hikari: Daah~

Keterangan:

(1) Maho adalah homo

(2) Seme adalah yang melampiaskan. (?) *Tau lah artinya~*

(3) Uke adalah yang dilampiaskan/menjadi objek pelampiasan.

(4) Raep adalah bahasa lain dari...=A= coba aja balik-balik hurufnya. Pasti ketemu...bahasa inggris ini.

(5) Kaskuser adalah orang yang senang bergaul dalam website bernama kaskus. Bisa di cek si www(dot)kaskus(dot)us


End file.
